Digimon Adventures Sequel03
by zowater
Summary: A new adventure for the original digidestined. When a darkness begins to affect both the digital world and the real world it is up to the digidestined to save both worlds, but at the same time they have to rediscover what allowed them to be digidestined in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of my personal Digimon Adventures Sequel series. This is in honor of the 16th aniversary of Digimon Adventures.  
The story takes place on August first, just like today, haha.

A little background.  
Characters:

Tai- An 18 year old college student. The former leader of the first set of digidestined.  
Matt- An 18 year old college student.  
Sora- An 18 year old college student.  
Izzy- A 17 year old high school senior.  
Mimi- A 17 year old high school senior. She has recently moved back to Japan.  
Joe- A 19 year old college student.  
Tk-A 15 year old high school freshman.  
Kari- A 15 year old high school freshman.  
Davis- A 16 year old high school freshman. The leader of the second set of digidestined.  
Ken- A 16 year old high school freshman.  
Yolie- A 16 year old high school student.  
Cody- A 13 year old Junior high school student.  
Anna- An 18 year old college student and one of the runners of the young digimon trainers camp. She is Elli's older twin sister.  
Elli- An 18 year old college student and one of the runners of the young digimon trainers camp. She is Anna's younger twin sister.

It has been four years since the end of digimon adventures 02 and seven years since digimon adventures.  
Now their new adventure will begin, stay turned and enjoy.  
I would love to hear what people think and if there are any questions you feel weren't answered in the original adventures series let me know and I'll try to touch on them in this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Planet earth it's a pretty cool place and has been my home for all 18 years of my life. Of course I haven't spent all my time on earth. I've spent a lot of time in another world we call the digital world. It was there that me and six friends of mine met our partners seven years ago, exactly. Mine is a cool orange Dino guy named agumon.

Oh yeah my name is Tai. I'm a new college student as well as the digidestined of courage. I got that title on my first trip to the digital world. I was also the first leader of the digidestined, a kid named Davis took my place when I got to middle school. Of course I still have him advice. Anyways…

After all those adventures long ago digimon actually became widely accepted, in fact I can't even go out of my apartment without seeing another digimon. These last four years have been full of peace but within the last couple weeks something strange had been stirring in both worlds. Of course I didn't know this because I was at camp.

It is really funny how things can change. Seven years ago today I sat in the same spot I sit today, in a tree looking out at the campsite. The same campsite where all my adventures began. Seven years is a long time and in that time I have changed from a young kid into a young adult. Of course so have my friends.

I guess first I should explain who each of them are. I guess I should start with Matt. He thinks he's such a cool guy even though he's no longer in the band he started many years ago. I guess he was cool back then but now he's just a normal college student. His partner Gabumon and him hardly even come to our get togethers any more either. I guess the only reason he came for this trip was because TK dragged him along.

TK, Matt's little brother and a pretty cool kid. He's grown up a lot in the past seven years. He used to be such a little cry baby but now he's gotten more mature, maybe too mature for his age. At least he's got his partner Patamon to remind TK that he's not an adult yet.

Next up I guess would be Sora and Biyomon. Sora has lost the motherly nature that she kept as a kid, maybe that is because of everything that has happened. I bet the only one she really talks to about it is Biyomon. She used to talk to me but then everything with Matt happened and we stopped talking. And now she doesn't even talk to him.

Anyway Izzy's a cool guy. Still a computer nerd but I guess he wouldn't be Izzy without his computer. Even after all these years I don't think he goes anywhere without his laptop in close proximity. And Tentomon doesn't help, he encourages Izzy to bring the laptop. Those two just stick their noses in their computer screen half the time and ignore everything else around them.

Mimi has changed the most out of us I'd say. And by that I mean the fact that she actually wears different colored clothes than pink now. And now she's even gotten rid of the pink hair she sported for a while. Maybe Palamon helped root her back down to the down to earth person she started out as, ha who am I kidding. Mimi has never really been a down to earth person.

And then there is good old reliable Joe. I'm actually surprised he made it, with all the college classes he's taking I thought for sure he wasn't going to come. Maybe Gomamon bribed him or something. Joe is so focused on school, just like he used to be. I guess I'd say he's changed the least out of us all.

Then there is Kari, my little sister. She wasn't here seven years ago because she had been sick. Maybe things would have been different it she had been here back then, of course she wouldn't have had Gatomon with her in the beginning. Actually now that I think about it thats all I can really say about her, I haven't' spent a lot of time with her for the last year or so. I guess I feel a little guilty but she hasn't exactly been close to me either.

Kari wasn't the only one who wasn't there all those years ago, there is Davis and his group. Davis was the leader of the digidestined after me and has really grown up in the last four years. Okay so he's still a goof ball and not the most responsible guy in the world but he has matured and grown a little. Maybe Veemon and him taking time to coach little kid's soccer teams the last year has helped with that.

Yolie is next. I don't know her very well except that her and Kari are good friends. Back when I lived at home she would come over all the time to hang out with Kari. Her and Hawkmon always brought snacks and I remember she always seemed to be excited about something new.

Then there is her boyfriend… or x, I can never remember if they are dating now or not. They have a very strange on-again-off-again relationship. I think maybe that has something to do with Ken still hating himself for the whole Dark Emperor thing. Or maybe it has something to do with Yolie's personality. At least he's got Wormmon to keep him sane.

Then their is the youngest of our group, Cody. He's probably the most level headed out of all of us, and he's the youngest. He and Armadillomon were actually the first ones here and they weren't even the ones who came to the campsite seven years ago. But I guess I can't blame him the camp is pretty awesome.

Oh yeah the camp. It started two years ago. Every year around the beginning of August kids and their digimon partners are able to come to camp and grow closer and stronger with each other. It really is just like any other summer camp only there are special courses to help with connection to digimon. All of my friends and I came this year to be counselors actually. Us and two others who helped start the camp last year. A pair of sisters, twins actually, who are bossy and demanding but besides that not too bad.

"HEY! TAI!" Tai glanced down as a girl with short light brown hair yelled up at him. She wore the camp's designated counselor shirt, which was bright red with a cheesy cartoony black moon on it, and a pair of jeans. Really she was the only counselor who actually followed the rule to wear the shirt.

"Hey Anna."

"Get down here, the kids are going to be arriving soon!" She yelled. "And put on your shirt! We have to set a good example."

"I don't see why." Tai shrugged. "Not even Elli wears it."

Anna frowned at the mention of her sister. "I'm going to go talk to her next, and she will wear it… So should you. And tell the others to as well!" She yelled up at him. "And tell Agumon to wake up." She pointed to the sleeping dinosaur next to Tai. "If I do he'll probably fall out of the tree." She shook her head as she walked away from him.

Tai yawned and stretched his hands over his head. "Why did I even agree to this?" He knew why, because as the first digidestined leader he had to be a good example… At least that is what Kari had told him. It didn't help that her and Anna were such good friends. Of course that didn't stop Kari from not wearing that stupid shirt. Even Joe hadn't put on the shirt yet, of course that could change soon enough.

"Hey Tai!" Davis called and came running towards him. "Want to play some soccer?!"

"HEY!" Davis flinched and spun around as Elli came walking towards them. Unlike her twin Elli choose to wear a dark green t-shirt and short jean shorts. She also had long brown hair that she had pulled into a ponytail. "Stop slacking Davis and come help me."

Davis groaned. "Why can't you go bug someone else? I'm sure Joe will be willing."

"I've already got Joe doing another job." She shook her head. "Here Tai you and Agumon can come help us too."

"Okay. Come on Davis." Tai chuckled and slapped Davis on the shoulder before following the bossy girl.

She led the two of them to the back storage room and pointed at the boxes stacked in the back. "We need to take these to the cabins."

"What are in them?" Davis asked going over to the boxes.

"Sleeping bags and mats for the campers. One boxes goes to each cabin, there will be enough for each cabin there."

"Got it." Tai picked up a box and headed towards the nearest cabin. As he walked he noticed Yolei and Matt in the kitchens working on dinner. Anna was giving directions to Ken, TK, Cody, and Joe. She was also probably bugging them about their lack of shirt. Anna had a slight obsession with those shirts Tai couldn't help but think.

"Hey Tai we should sneak out of here and go jump in the water." Agumon laughed, he too carried a box.

"No thanks, I don't want either of those twins yelling at me, plus we are getting paid for this so I don't want to get docked."

"I guess." Agumon sighed. "I would rather relax."

"Me too buddy." Tai laughed. He split up with his partner so they could each deliver their boxes. In his cabin Tai found Izzy and Tentomon sitting on a bed looking at a computer screen. "Hey Izzy what's up?"

"Darn it I can't get internet again." Izzy sighed. "This is just like all those years ago… Only I guess it's not exactly the same." Izzy sighed again. "I think this spot just has horrible internet service."

Tai laughed. "You'd better put that down and come out to help before Anna finds you."

Izzy laughed. "Why do you think I'm hiding here. I don't want to deal with her when she's made. I'm pretty sure she already scared Joe into wanting to run away."

"He has always wanted to run away." Tai chuckled. "Come on, I could use your help now."

"Alright." Izzy slid his laptop back into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on Tentomon."

"Coming Izzy!" The two hurried together towards to go get boxes.

Tai chuckled and unfolded the lid of the box. He began putting the sleeping bags onto the bunk beds. As he did he thought about the camp. For a whole week they were going to be staying here and teaching young children and their digimon. That was what the camp was for. Anna and Elli had set it up because it seemed like digimon were becoming more and more out of control and their partners didn't seem to know how to control them. He didn't understand that, maybe it was because they were being raised together in this world instead of the digital world.

Tai thought about the time he had lost control and Agumon had digivolved into SkullGreymon. The digital world had taught him how to avoid that again and the same for Agumon. They had learned together. THe kids now a day didn't seem to have that ability. Tai stretched his arms as he finished unpacking the box and then went to get the next one, if there was still another box waiting.

Tai walked out and found a bus full of kids and digimon arriving. Anna was already waiting there and smiling happily. Her own partner, a orange fox digimon, Kelamon stood by her side. The children who got off where all somewhere between the ages of seven and eleven. And all the digimon with them were in the in-training or baby form. Tai spotted Agumon carrying a box a little away. He waved and headed over to his partner. "Come on let's go greet the kids."

"Sounds good to me." Agumon laughed and set the box down.

"Hey kids." Tai said walking over.

Anna looked at him and frowned as she eyed him but sighed. "Everyone this here is Tai Kamiya, this is probably because you were all too young, but many years ago he led the first digidestined children in the digital world. This week you are going to get to meet and learn from his team."

"Hi!" They all called out together.

Tai smiled. "Okay everyone let's get you settled in."

"Ignore him for now." Elli said walking up. "He may be a counselor but he's not in charge. My name is Elli." She grinned. "And this here is my partner Makamon." She pointed to the red cat like digimon with two tails behind her. "Girls will follow my sister Anna and boys will follow me. We are then going to go with me to get sorted into their cabins for the week."

"And Tai here is going to go back to making sure you all have sleeping bags." Anna smiled at him. "Isn't that right Tai? Agumon?" Anna smiled towards them.

"Got it, see you kids later." Tai waved his hand. As he started walking a loud noise started surrounding the camp. It was coming from everywhere it felt like. Tai glanced around and then looked down. Clipped onto his belt was his digivice, the same one he had gotten seven years ago, and it was where the sound was coming from. And his wasn't the only one. Everyone's digivice was going off, even the kids.

"Izzy?!" They all called out. He dropped the box he was carrying and looked down at his own digivice. "I don't know what is going on!"

The kids were all looking around frantically and gripping their digivices. The rest of the team came running out. "What's going on?!" Matt called out.

"Why are all our digivices going off?" TK asked.

"Izzy?!" Yolie called out as she ran towards him. "What is going on?!"

"I don't know…" He looked at his digivice.

"Look!" A little girl cried out and pointed away from them. They all turned and froze. It was a sight he hadn't seen in many years. It was something that he knew had only happened twice. The digital portal, the one at the campsite, had opened again. The waves of the water in the lake rose up. Tai had been there both times that the gate had opened and he had fallen through them every time. The gate to the digital world. But this time Tai wasn't drawn in like the other two times. Instead he watched as something rose out of it. A digimon he had never seen before.

The digimon was a large golden colored wingless dragon. It's body was covered in spikes and scales and as far as Tai could tell it was powerful. "Who is that?"

"I don't know…" Izzy whispered. "Tentomon?"

"I don't know either." He whispered.

The dragon landed with the water still behind him. He roared out loudly. "Humans… You detestable dark ones." His deep voice growled at them. "My poor children corrupted by their darkness."

"Who are you?!" Davis rushed forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Annoying human." The digimon growled. He waved a paw which sent a gust of wind, knocking Davis off his feet.

"Davis!" Veemon rushed to Davis' side. "You are going to pay for that! Come on Davis!"

"Right!" Davis held up his digivice. "COME ON!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO…. X-huh?" Veemon hadn't digivolved.

"You poor child." The digimon roared again. "I will protect you now." He roared again but this time it was different, it seemed to send a shock wave. Tai covered his ears and tensed. Suddenly Agumon glowed and began to shrink until he was back in his in-training form, Koromon. "What happened?"

"He dedigvolved them." Izzy gasped. "How did he do that?"

"Now then my little ones." The digimon roared again and a net of light began to form around his front paw. He roared again and then quickly rushed forward scooping up all the digimon before any of them could move.

"KOROMON!" Tai called out.

"Tai look!" Sora pointed. Coming towards them was another digimon, a large white tiger digimon. It carried a large bag full of baby digimon as well.

"Fanglongmon." The tiger called and landed near him. "This is the last batch after this no more digimon will be in this world."

"Have the others already left?" Fanglongmon asked, ignoring the humans.

"Yes, and this is the last portal after this the worlds will be separated again." The tiger nodded to Fanglongmon and then jumped into the water.

"NO!" Davis called. "DEMIVEEMON!" Davis started running towards the water as Fanglongmon moved towards the portal.

"KOROMON!" Tai started running. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the others following him as well. None of them were willing to be separated from their partners. That had happened to Tai too many times now he wasn't losing his partner, his best friend, again. He reached towards the water.

A moment later Tai was falling. It was a feeling he was used to as he landed back in the digital world. Looking around he found the whole group, plus Anna and Elli. But there were no digimon with them.

"Agumon…" Tai whispered. "Where are you?"

"This is the digital world…" Anna whispered.

"It doesn't' feel right.. .without Popokimon…" Elli glared at the trees. "Where did that digimon take them?!"

"We will find them." Davis looked around. "DEMIVEEMON!"

"DAVIS!" They all froze as a moment later a small group of in-training digimon came hopping towards them.

Tai recognized his partner and rushed forward. "Koromon!"

"Tai!" Koromon jumped up and hugged him using his long ears. "TAI!"

Tai noticed everyone else hugging their partners as well. Tai clutched at Koromon and looked around. If what those digimon had said then they were all trapped in the digital world again, and so were all the digimon that had come to live with humans in the other world… It was up to them now. They had to find a way to open the portal back up and get back home. All of them.

"Now what?" Kari asked looking around.

"We find a way home." Tai looked at everyone. "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

Tai climbed up a nearby tree and looked around. He kind of wished that he still had his old little telescope. It would make it easier to tell where they were. "Well?" Izzy called up to him. "Where are we?"

Tai scanned the landscape. "I'm not sure... I can't see very far."

"Move over." Tai looked down to see Elli climbing up next to him. She pulled out a small telescope and started scanning the horizon. "There's a large mountain that way but most everything else is forest."

"El give Tai the scope, he actually knows what to look for!" Anna yelled up at them.

"Fine." Elli handed over the telescope and sighed. "At least I was prepared."

"What do you see Tai?" Izzy yelled up as Tai started to look over the horizon.

"Let's see..." Tai slowly scanned over the scenery looking for anything that looked familiar, and he found it. "Infinity mountain!" He yelled, causing Elli to almost fall out of the tree.

"So we are back on File Island." Izzy remarked while Tai dropped down from the tree. Elli waited a moment before following him.

"Looks like it." Tai nodded.

"We need to find Genai." Sora said stepping forward. "He will be able to help us."

"Good idea Sora." Yokomon purred and rubbed against Sora's leg.

"Let's go then!" Davis started walking and Tai sighed.

"Hang on a second idiot." Elli grumbled. "Do you know where you are going."

"... No..." Davis whispered. He looked at his feet awkwardly.

"We could ask Elecmon." TK pointed out. "Or we could just wander around with no idea what to do."

"I wish I had my laptop, I could call him." Izzy sighed.

"Come on." Tai started walking. "Primary Village is this way right TK?" Tai asked pointing.

"Yeah." TK started leading the way with Tokomon on his head, squishing his green baseball hat.

"I can't wait to see Elecmon and all the baby digimon!" Tokomon said shifting his position on TK's head. "It will be so much fun."

"Don't forget we are going there for a reason, not to have fun." TK said.

"Maybe we will see Leomon!" Mimi said suddenly. "I wonder how he is!"

"Whose Leomon?" Yolei asked walking next to the big celebrity.

"A digimon that helped us out a long time ago." Mimi chuckled.

"After he attacked us." Izzy said pointing out the facts.

"That was only because of a black gear." Joe hurriedly said.

"I don't understand what they are talking about." Davis grumbled.

"Because we weren't there." Cody looked around. "So this is the island that the original eight of you came to?"

"I didn't." Kari laughed. "I was at home sick."

"I didn't meet Kari until we came to the human world." Nyaromon sighed. "So long ago."

Tai glanced at his sister and the digimon in her arms. He was sure they were both thinking of their friend Wizardmon who had lost his life protecting them from the digimon known as Myotismon.

"Do you hear something?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Hm?" They all stopped and looked back at her. She was staring up at the sky.

"I don't hear anything." Davis frowned.

"Sh!" Elli hushed him and looked around.

Tai strained his ears as his listened and froze hearing a low buzzing noise. "Something is coming!" He yelled. At that moment Kuwagamon, a large red big digimon that Tai knew all too well came flying over the trees.

"Kuwagamon!" Matt yelled.

"Let's go Koromon!" Tai looked at his partner and clutched his digivice.

"Let's help too." Elli said.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Popokimon digivolve to Makamon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Montimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Nyaromon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Minomon digivolve to Wormmon!"

"DemiVeemon digivolve to Veemon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Upamon digivolve to Armadillomon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon!"

"Alopekemon digivolve to Kelamon!"

"Right let's go everyone!" Tai called out as all the rookies stepped forward.

Kuwagamon swooped down sending out a large gust and knocking them all back. "He seems to have gotten stronger." Izzy remarked while the rookies got up and tried to attack, but Kuwagamon avoided each attack.

"And smarter." Joe added.

"Fine then!" Tai smirked. "Agumon let's take him down!" Tai yelled holding up his digivice. "Digivolve to Greymon!"

"Agumon digivolve to... Grey- huh?" Agumon looked at himself as he failed to digivolve to the champion.

"Agumon?" Tai blinked in shock.

"I've got this." Matt stepped forward. "Gabumon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Huh?"

"I've got it! Biyomon digivolve to... Bitomon?"

"Let's go Patamon!" Tk yelled.

"Patamon digivolve to... Patamon?"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Gomamon?"

"Palmon digivolve to... Palmon!"

"Kelamon let's try!" Anna nodded.

"You old guys step back!" Yolei smirked. "Hawkmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Hawkmon?"

"Let's try Ken!" Wormmon moved forward.

"Right... Right..." Ken nodded.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Wormmon."

"What's the problem? There aren't any control spires around. Veemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to... Veemon."

"Tentomon digivolve to... Tentomon?"

"Come on Cody let's try to!" Armadillomon said.

"I don't know.. It doesn't seem to be working."

"Watch out!" Anna yelled as Kuwagamon sent everyone flying with a large gust. "Kelamon!"

"I'm okay Anna."

"You're not going to try?" Cody asked as the twin sisters protected each other.

"Our partners have never digivolved..." Elli whispered.

Cody frowned but nodded. "Armadillomon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"No way!" Davis gasped as the large spike covered digimon moved in front of the rest of them.

"Go Ankylomon!" Cody called out.

"I've got this!" Ankylomon moved in front of the others. "You've got me to deal with. Tail Hammer!" He swung his tail knocking away Kuwagamon.

"Why was Cody able to get Armadillomon to digivolve?" Davis complained.

"I don't know but at least he was able to!" Tai nodded. "Agumon are you hungry? Maybe you don't have enough energy."

"I just ate not that long ago..." Agumon frowned. "The only time I've had this problem was when the control spores were up."

"But there are none." Ken said. "Otherwise Armadillomon wouldn't have digivolved."

"Maybe it's something else?" Anna said as she looked at the fight. "Maybe it is something the digimon who kidnapped them did."

"Maybe…" Matt frowned.

At that moment Ankylomon send Kuwagamon flying. Cody rushed forward and grinned. "Good job Ankylomon."

"Thanks Cody." Ankylomon said de-digivolving back to Armadillomon.

"How did you do that?" Davis rushed forward. "Veemon, why couldn't you?!"

"Sorry Davis." Veemon looked down. "I don't know why…"

"Maybe Gennai will know." Kari said resting a hand on Davis' shoulder. "I'm sure he'll know."

"Where can we even find him?" Yolei asked. "Tai said he recognized where we are at, but does that mean he can figure out where Gennai is?"

"Come on." Tai nodded. "Primary village is our best start." They all followed after him silently. No one really knew what to say or even really wanted to. Cody and Armadillomon were the only ones who could digivolve, that was going to be a problem.

"I'm tired!" Mimi suddenly called out. "Let's take a break!"

"Come on Mimi." Joe looked over. "We need to keep-."

"I don't want to!" Mimi cried out and collapsed onto the ground. "I'm TIRED!"

"Oh Mimi." Tai sighed.

"Digidestined?" They all looked over to see Gennai standing there holding a basket of fruit. "What are you doing here?"

"Gennai!" The old digidestined all yelled together.

"Yes?"

"We found you!" Kari sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Perhaps you could explain what you are doing here?" Gennai asked.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Matt frowned. "How do we know this is Gennai? Why would he be randomly wandering the forest?"

"Gathering fruit." He held up the basket. "I'm staying at Primary village and was gathering fruit for Elecmon. He doesn't like leaving the village right now."

"Hmm." Matt grunted.

"So what are you doing here?" Gennai repeated.

"A group of digimon came to our world and took all the digimon. We rushed after them trying to save our partners." Sora's eyes flickered towards Matt slightly.

"I see." Gennai sighed. "I understand."

"What is going on?" Gomamon asked.

"You children haven't been here for the last year have you?" Gennai sighed. "A darkness has entered the world. It's a virus that is corrupting digimon and it seems to be coming from your world." Gennai looked at each of them. "Humans are causing a virus that corrupts digimon."

"That's impossible!" Elli stepped forward. "We all love digimon!"

"Maybe, but that is what the Sovereign digimon have decided. Those are the digimon who brought the digimon back here. They choose to rescue the digimon in your world and close off the portal so the corruption wouldn't get worse. I personally think they are wrong though." He shook his head. "I think this is something else."

"What?" Cody asked.

Gennai was silent for a moment. "No idea."

They all practically fell over in shock. "But didn't you try telling the Sovereign digimon?" Kari asked.

"They don't listen to a little guy like me." He chuckled. "I'm sorry." He turned serious. "But I can open a portal for you to go back home if you want."

"No way." Tai stepped forward. "I'm not leaving Agumon here and I'm not going to force him to stay forever in my world with no way back."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Gennai raised his eyebrow.

"We'll go kick those Sovereign digimon's butts." Yolei grinned. "We'll just DNAdigivolve-."

"You can't."

"Huh?" They all asked.

"There are two requirements for DNA digivolving. The first is Gatomon's tail ring." He pointed to her. "And the second is the power I was given from Azulongmon."

"But WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolved before that." Tai frowned.

"Yes, but that required lots of energy from you two." He pointed to Tai and Matt. "And a miracle. We're still not entirely sure how you succeeded."

"We can do it again!" Tai looked at Matt. "Right?"

"Uh...I don't know… To do that we would have to get to the Mega level, or are you forgetting that?" Matt frowned. "Gennai maybe you can help us with that? None of the digimon… well except for Armadillomon, were able to digivolve."

Gennai nodded. "Not surprising."

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Tell me, why do you think you children were chosen to be the digidestined?"

"Because of our traits." Sora said quickly. "We went through this a long time ago."

"Yes your traits. The traits that were strongest in you children."

"We aren't children any more." Izzy frowned. "Are you saying that has something to do with it?"

"Yes, we're not sure why, but children seem to have the strongest traits that allow for digivolving and the older they get the less strength those traits have. Actually it's more like an inner strength that children are able to tap into. Human children also seem to have a special ability to give energy to their digimon from this inner strength. Adults don't seem to have this ability for some reason. "

"But Cody was able to." Anna looked over. "He's not a child."

"Ah, but he is on the edge." Gennai said. "Give it a year or two and he may not be able to… Of course if he keep practicing this unique ability it might last longer. I mean when was the last time one of you had your digimon digivolve?"

They all went silent. "I… I think it was when we fought with MaloMyotismon." Kari finally whispered.

"Exactly." Gennai pointed out. "None of you have practiced your ability and because of that it has faded… At least that is what we think and the best reason I can give you…. So will you still stay? Without the ability to digivolve?"

They all went quiet. "Yes." Tai said. "I'm going to refind it, I'll prove you don't have to be a child to digivolve. Are you with me Agumon?"

"Yeah! We'll do it!" Agumon nodded.

"Maybe you can regain your inner strength." Gennai nodded and smiled. "But it will be hard, and dangerous."

"We can do it." Kari nodded. "We're the digidestined."

"Right!" Izzy nodded. "Let's do this."

"I'm in." Sora nodded.

"I'm going to." TK nodded.

"Count me in." Yolei grinned.

"I have no reason not to stay." Cody nodded.

"We're not original digidestined… but we would like to help." Anna looked at Elli and she nodded.

"You can count on us." Elli agreed.

"I guess I'll stay." Joe nodded.

"Of course I'm going to help." Davis grinned.

"I want to help too." Ken nodded.

"Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"I'll stay." She said after a moment. "I don't want to lose Palmon."

"What should we do now?" Matt asked. "How can we regain our.. Inner strength?"

"Well I guess traveling and find a way to prove to the Sovereign digimon that you humans didn't cause the darkness." Gennai said after thinking for a moment. "But you have to stick together… and look inward. That is the only way to rediscover what you lost."

"Right." Tai nodded. "Let's go!" He started walking.

"Tai!" Izzy called back. "Do you know where you are going?!"

"Nope, but how is that any different from before? We started with not knowing where we were going when we came here. We're just in the same boat." He smirked. "We did this before and we can do it again!"

Izzy sighed. "Thank you Gennai."

"Good luck." He nodded. "I hope you can… You are the only hope for the digital world now."


End file.
